My Hero revised!
by thebrave918
Summary: this takes place after ch. 7 of my original story.
1. Chapter 8!:more than friends now revised

here you are! i am posting this again because it got deleted.

chapter 8: More than friends (now)

--Destiny Islands--

Sora had already explained the duties of the people who weild the keyblade to Lan. Lan now realized that he had a destiny. "I have to go talk to Maylu" Lan said getting up off the couch."alright see ya" Sora said. So to pass the time Sora went onto AIM. There he saw Riku was on, so he decided to talk him. (Darkblade is Riku, and Keyblademan is Sora)

**Keyblademan918: hey**

**Darkblade:sup Sora?**

**Keyblademan918: nuthin much. u?**

**Darkblade: not much, i've been doin sum things with Namine if ya no wut i mean (lol)**

**Keyblademan918: really?**

**Darkblade:yup, it has ben reely fun! and yes i protected!**

**Keyblademan918:cool.**

**Keyblademan918:u know that kid Lan i hang out with?**

**Darkblade:ya, i saw you, him, that girl and Kairi hanging out in school.**

**Keyblademan918:well...HE HAS A KEYBLADE NOW!**

**Darkblade:OMGGGGGG! YUR KIDDING RIGHT!**

**Accept message from "CutIepaPoUguRl" ? **it said on Sora's screen. so he accepted it.

**CutIepaPoUguRl: Hi honey 3 (it was Kairi)**

But still Sora was tired and the last thing he told Kairi before he signed off was "come over my house". So it was about 12:00 P.M at night and then Kairi came over Sora's house. "Hi Kairi there yawwnnnnn, something I want to tell you" Sora said. "well yawwnnnnn, what is it?" Kairi asked very tiredly. "I love you" Sora said pulling Kairi into a warm hug. Kairi immediatley woke up.

"y...y...you do?" Kairi said. "of course, I always have" Sora said. "all the things that have happened in the past couple of weeks have made me realize how much you mean to me" Sora said. Then hearing that tears started to fill Kairi's eyes, and they were tears of joy. "Oh Sora!" Kairi said. "I...I...I Love you too!" Kairi said.

Later in Lan and Maylu's room...

Lan was sitting up in his bed, while Maylu was sleeping. "why... do I have to have a destiny?" Lan muttered in a whisper. "why couldn't I just be a normal person!" Lan said rather loudly causing Maylu to see what the sound was. "Lan it is 2 a.m" "you should get some sleep" Maylu said. "I can't" "their is just way too much on my mind" Lan said back. So Maylu walked over to Lan and wrapped one arm around him and he rested his head on her.

--Twilight Town--

"I cant believe you!" DiZ screamed. "I am sorry master" Axel said. "I tried to vanquish that Sora kid" Axel said. "but that was not an order from me!" DiZ said. "we need him to complete the thirteenth order's plans" DiZ said.

--Destiny Island-- (6:00 a.m)

Lan finally got some sleep. He actually woke up for himself today. He woke up to the smell of Maylu's hair. (because they slept together. and no they didn't have sex) She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. "good morning" Lan leaned down saying to wake Maylu up for school. "uuuuuuuhhhhh" Maylu said as she got up. Everybody did everything to get ready for school. Then they all walked to school laughing together... Then school time! First it was P.E. They were in a soccer. Lan and Sora were really competetive. "take this Lan!" Sora said kicking the ball, and gues what... it landed the goal. So Lan dropped his head anime style. Next class was science. "alright class turn to page 394" The science teaher said. The next class was lunch.

well basically it isn't a class but still... "I think I should let Sora sit next to Kairi this time" Lan said very nervously. So he sat next to Maylu and gave a quick kiss on the lips. "what was that for?" Maylu asked. "what I can't give a kiss to the girl I love?" Lan said. Then Maylu blushed. "oooooooooooo" Kairi said. Then Lan and Maylu blushed. So the gang ate their lunch. Then it was time for Math. "alright class E what?" The teacher said. Then Lan raised his hand. "ah yes Mr.Hikari" "I think it is EMc2" Lan said. Then the whole class looked at him. They couldn't believe that Lan actually took an interest in school. He sank in his seat of embarassment. Then that class ended. It was time to go home. "so Lan... have you done anything with your keyblade lately?" Sora asked. "I actually really haven't thought about it" Lan responded.

"well pull that sucker out! I didn't really get a good look at it" Sora said. "okay" Lan said. So he closed his eyes and put out his hand out and a beam of light appeared... then Lan's keyblade appeared. "that looks awesome" Sora said. "you mind if I take a look at it?" Sora asked. "nope, here you go" Lan said as he tossed the keyblade to Sora. "wow, it looks like something from when I went to the Tron world in my last adventure" Sora said. (that's in kh2) "you went to other worlds!" Lan said. "yup" Sora said. Then they finally got Sora's house and Sora explained everything about his adventures to Lan and Maylu. Their eyes were wide anime style and they were drewling. Then it was time for bed. "recently this has been the greatest time in my life" Lan said before going to bed. He walked over to Maylu and kissed her lightly on the head. She stirred a little reacting to the kiss.

"yawnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Lan said waking up. "another great day" Lan said. So he walked over to Maylu and kissed her on the lips. "wahhhhhh!" Maylu said falling off the bed. "o sorry i scared you Maylu" Lan said smiling and scratching his head. "its ok" Maylu said hugging him. So with instict Lan hugged her back. Then Kairi came in and said "ooooooooooo" "so this is what you guys do in the morning" Then Lan and Maylu pulled away and blushed. "well you guys might wanna hurry up, school starts in about a half an hour" Kairi said. Then Lan's Keyblade appeared and it turned into a normal keyblade. "wait why is it changing!" Lan said.(i dont wanna get in detail about why but still it know is a normal Keyblade)

--Disney Castle--

"good mornig your majesty" Donald said "wahhhhhhhhh!" "not again!" Donald said as he was looking and the king wasent in his chair. "uhh Donald, who are you yellin at?" King mickey said. Donald turned around, thinking he was stupid. "oooo your Majesty" Donald said. "we need to find Sora again" Donald said. "let me guess, the 13th order is back?" Mickey said "yup" Donald said. "what are you guys talking about?" Goofy said. "Goofy we have to go see Sora again, the 13th order is back" Mickey said. "Great!" Goofy said.

--Sora's House-- (destiny islands)

Lan was sleeping, so was Maylu. But then Lan heard a crash down stairs. "what was that, wait Sora and Kairi are asleep, so it could be an intruder!" Lan said. "Maylu! Wakep up!" Lan said again. "what Lan?" Maylu said still half asleep. "Their is an intruder in the house!" Lan said in a whisper. "what?" Maylu said nervous now. "Let's go check it out" Lan said getting up and making the keyblade appear. They walked down the stairs, very silently, then they popped their heads around the corner.

There they saw a man... wearing a black costume. Lan now knows that it is a burglar. The burglar also had a gun drawn. "we are in some trouble" Lan said. Then... the burglar looked at Lan and Maylu and he pointed his gun at them and fired... it hit Maylu right in the arm. She fell on the floor in pain. "you bastard!" Lan screamed as he ran towards the burglar. The burglar fired some shots, he then ran over and chopped his head off with the keyblade. But then after he killed the burglar he realized he got shot too. "Maylu!" Lan said not worrying aout his wound. Lan ran up the stairs and kneeled down to the wounded Maylu. "Maylu!" "Maylu are you alright?" Lan said to her. But she just wasen't waking up. "please god! don't let Maylu die she is the most important person in my life!" "I won't let her go!" Lan said with tears now pouring down his cheeks. But still Maylu didnt wake up.

Note:in March 2006, once I beat Kingdom hearts 2, i will make a story about it, it will basically be the game only as a fanfiction story!


	2. Chapter 9: school then the heartless

this chapter will be just...well a chapter. (in this chapter Kairi and Lan kiss) (and it will be cool because Lan recieves a keyblade!)

Chapter 9: School, then heartless attack!

--Destiny Islands, Destiny high school--

"Lan wake up!" Kairi screamed at him next to him in his bed. "WAAAAAAA!" Lan said as he fell over. "come on today you and Maylu are gonna go to school with us!" Kairi said very cheery. "ugghhhhh" "just great more school" Lan said with sadness in his voice. Here!" Kairi said throwing a backpack at him. "is Maylu up yet?" Lan asked. "Yup" Kairi said.

Lan, Kairi, Maylu, and Sora all walked together to school, laughing. "BRRRRIIINNNNGGGGG!" as the school bell went off. "holy shit!" Sora said. "we better get going". Said Lan. So they all ran to class, (if you are wondering, the backpack Kairi gave to Lan and Maylu, was already full of the supplies they need for school, and they enrolled them at the school) "welcome to Science 101" the science teacher said. "class we have some new students, um" the teacher said picking up a paper looking at it

"Lan Hikari and Maylu Sakuri" They both sank in their seat, embarresed. So they got on with their day. Then it was lunch... "ughhh, i could fall asleep right here" Sora said. "it wasen't that bad, I mean I may not like school, but it was interesting for the first day" Lan said. Sora and Maylu walked away because they both forgot things, so here is the big thing... "ahh, i got something in my eye" Kairi said. "really, here" Lan said leaning in and opening her eye to open it to blow then... somebody bumped Lan and Kairi... then their lips met, and it was like time froze.

They both pulled away very fast. "I am so sorrrryyyyyy!" That guy bumped me and..." Kairi just stood their, frozen looking who was behind Lan... It was Maylu... He turned around and froze himself.

--Twilight Town-- (that has been the unknown location)

"HAAYYYYAAAHHH!" Luxord screamed as he threw a card at a heartless for practice. It of couse got sliced in half. "very well done Luxord" DiZ said. "thank you, master Ansem..." (DUN DUN DUN!) (yes DiZ is Ansem, but I will still refer to him as DiZ) "sir DiZ" "we have a problem" said Axel.

--Destiny Islands, Destiny high school, school yard--

"Lan, how...how..how could you!" Said Maylu as tears formed around her eyes, now pooring down her cheeks. She then ran away, still crying. "Maylu wait, it's not what you think!" Lan said getting up chasing after her. Everybody was looking at them. Kairi just sat there, tears flowing down her cheeks, with her head down. _"why did I have to be such a idiot and kiss him!" "it wasen't technically my fault, but now i basically ruiened Lan and Maylu's relationship!" "I am such a dumbass!"_ Kairi thought to herself. Now she had rage in her mind, making her clamp her teeth. She then got up and ran. "hey, i got my bo.." Sora said as Kari ran by him and he could see her crying. "what was that all about?" Sora said. He then grabbed his stuff and chased after her.

He then stopped dead in his tracks... surrounding Kairi was heartless... she then turned around and looked at Sora with no expression on her face, gray eyes. "what the hell?" "Kairi!" "what are you doing?" Then Axel apperead near Kairi and grabbed her. "get your hands off of her!" Sora said making the keyblade appear. "hah ha ha, you fool" "this girl has felt a pain go right through her heart, making it open to the darkness" Axel said "no" Sora said very sadly.

Well thats it for now!


	3. Chapter 10: Forgiveness

Alright well this chapter might be a little violent, and there will be some language.(but not that much)

Chapter 10:Forgiveness

--Destiny Islands--

"You heartless bastard!" "let Kairi GO!" Sora screamed. "you big idiot, do you actually think I will pass up the oppurtunity to steal heart!" Axel said. "your even more of an idiot than I thought!" Axel said. "Kairi why are you doing this!" Sora said. Then Kairi looked at Sora and said "Lan...Me...Kiss...Maylu mad..." "no" Sora said under his breath, as Axel saw Sora was off gaurd, he threw his spike like weapon at Sora...

Now Sora was cut right across his stomach and bleeding. Then Kairi looked at Sora seeing he was in pain. Then she remebered their first kiss...

Flashback

They were both only 7 years old. "hi Sora" Kairi said sneeking up on Sora. "ummmmmm Ka...Kairi!" "what are u doin' here!" "this is me and Riku's secret place!" Sora said. "oh cool" Kairi said. "fine ill let you in Kairi because your special!" so they went in the secret place and started drawing the faces on the wall. Then Sora looked into Kairi's beautiful eyes. "what?" Kairi said giggling and blushing. "how pretty you are" Sora said just realizing he just connfessed his feelings for her. "oh than how about this..." Kairi said staring him, they both had a dreamy look on their face, then they leaned in and their lips met. Then they pulled away and hugged eachother...

End Flashback

"uhhh" Kairi said falling over. "NO!" "She is free!" Axel said screaming. "uhh..uhhh I just ...knew Kairi would come...around" Sora said still in pain. "Sora!" Kairi said running to him and kneeling down. Then Kairi pulled Sora into a tight embrace. "im sooo glad your okay!" Kairi said with tears coming down her face. "K..a..i...r...i" Sora said. Then he fell over. The last thing he remember hearing Kairi say is "_SORA! SORA!"_

--Destiny Islands-- (Lan and Maylu)

"Maylu it isnt what you think!" "wait!" Lan said running to get her "leave me alone!" Maylu said. "Maylu... I LOVE YOU!" Then Maylu just stand their frozen at what Lan said. Then Lan caught up to her, panting. "Maylu, I was trying to get something out of Kairi's eye, then this jackass bumped us and then we kissed" "it wasent on purpose" Lan said. "Lan..." "LAN!" Maylu said turning around pulling Lan into a warm embrace. "I...I...I love you too!" Maylu said. "well looks like you to worked out your problems" Maylu looked up.

It was Kairi. She had Sora with one arm over her shoulder, and the other hanging down. Lan and Maylu both saw Sora was bleeding... and badly. "oh my god!" "what happened to Sora?" Lan and Maylu said in unison. "well this guy captured me and then he threw a weapon at Sora... and I think you get the picture" Kairi said. Then the most amazing thing happened... a beam of light was forming around Lans hand...

It was a Keyblade! "wh...what is this?" Lan said as it was done appearing. It had a blue handle, then the blade itself was gray, then the sharp part at the top of the blade was a P.E.T shape object, (the P.E.T shape object wasent that big) then around the hand the design was like nanotech, then the keychain was megaman's symbol. "oh my god!" " La...La...Lan has a keyblade!" Sora said. "how the hell did he get a...Keyblade!" Sora said. "Lan?" Maylu said very confused.

"why is all of this happening?" Kairi said. Then DiZ appeared. "ARGHHH!" "another keyblade wielder!" DiZ screamed. Then so Sora could fight he used curaga to heal the giant cut. Lan got up and so did Sora. "ill just have you know, I have trained in the fighting simulator ever since I was a kid!" Lan said. Then they ran at DiZ, then he made a giant darkness flame appear, so Lan and Sora used the reaction command _Destro Wave_. (this is made up, but what they do is put their Keyblades in front of their face and jump at him and slash DiZ. "uhh, you two bastards may have won this round, but you won't win again" DiZ said before dissapearing. "what was all that about?" Lan asked. "I...I...I don't know" Sora said. "but whatever is happening, it is the beggining to something amazing"

The end

so how did you guys like it? tell me please!


End file.
